


The Writing of A Riddle

by BookwormBlake1993



Series: The Riddle Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Guardian Severus Snape, Heir of Slytherin, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Original Character-centric, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Past Rape/Non-con, Second Generation Marauders, Slytherin Politics, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBlake1993/pseuds/BookwormBlake1993
Summary: By all appearances, Victoria Maxima Mulciber is one of the children displaced by the Great Wizarding War of Britain. With her father and brother in Azkaban, she’s been living with the latter’s old school friend since her father’s wife sent her off to him.As Victoria tries to uncover the truth of her parentage, she’s unprepared for the full scale of it at the end.
Series: The Riddle Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166102





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> An reconstruction of my fic The Heiress. 
> 
> TW for reference to rape. To warn you, there's going to be references to it scattered through the story.

**_18 October 1980_ **

Well?” he had demanded to Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. Her arms around a yellow-clothed bundle.

She took her last breath moments after the child was born,” she answered. Hmm, just like that of his own mother. Only it seemed that…thing’s sister and blood traitor’s wife would rather die then have an infant be used to force information regarding Albus Dumbledore and his precious Order out of her.

Narcissa gazed at the bundle and took an step towards him. “Your daughter and heir, my lord.”

Lord Voldemort took the bundle from Narcissa’s arms and analyzed the slumbering infant in his arms. Yanking his hand away when one of her tiny hands grasped one of his fingers. One would presume that the child would be useless as she was intended to be leverage in order to get her stubbornly defiant mum to crack, yet she’d still have her uses.

Technically, he didn’t need an heir. Regarding the steps he took to ensure his immortality. However, the idea of a follower – no, a right hand – with his blood running through their veins was attractive to the point where he actually danced around the idea an few times even before the capture of that filthy werewolf’s eldest sister.

Though he prided himself on being the last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin, the Slytherin bloodline was too good to just have it end with him. If there was any lineage that deserved to continue past him, it was one of Salazar Slytherin.

No, he wouldn’t keep this one under his care yet. He never had the patience for infants ever since those days at that wretched orphanage. Maybe when she was seven, then he would be able to have near total control of her life. Before then, he would make some form of interaction. He wasn’t going to be like his filthy Muggle father. 

Regarding where to place her, Voldemort wasn’t one to put his eggs in one basket. Dear Bella had already put Hufflepuff’s Cup in her vault, and he had just entrusted his diary to Lucius Malfoy. He was certain Gaius Mulciber wouldn’t object to having his heir under his care. After all, his son had proven to be an viable recruit. She wasn’t an literal Horcrux, yet she perpetually might be one. Therefore, he should prioritize her as such.

As for her mother, he was certain that her corpse will be an treat for Fenrir Greyback.

* * *

An few counties away, rain battered the windows of the clustered homes. The cobblestone street transformed into an river from the heavy rain. No one is present in one of the alleyways when there’s a faint pop.

An dark haired woman emerges from the alleyway. Hobbling into the sodden streets before her.

_It should be here_ , she thinks, desperately. _They should be here_.

Pain, exhaustion, and the heavy rain did not stop her from attempting to run towards her destination. Her medium brown hair and clothes becoming plastered by the pelting rain as she gazes at each of the windows.

At the sight of familiar figures gathering in what looked like an parlor, her heart gave an leap as she advanced towards the door.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

She tries pounding the door with all of her might in spite of her exhaustion. Taking an step back before the door opens. Her eyes meet familiar grey ones.

“Sirius…” she rasps. “Is Remus here? Andrew?”

Her knees give way after the last word and she feels arms wrap around her before she hits the ground.

“Great Godric! Someone, go get Remus!”

* * *

**_18 November, 1981_ **

“How was your first term of teaching so far?” asked the new man that had now held his leash as Severus Tobias Snape entered the office. “I have been meaning to ask you about it, my dear boy.”

“I never wanted to snap my wand in half all my life,” he spat. They had already proven to be mediocre at the subject of potions. Not that he resented his former potions professor, but it seemed that Slughorn’s bar of expectations were low. For the older years complained that he never taxed them as Severus did.

Worse of all, on the first day some of the students made the comment on how they remember seeing Potter levitate him in the air with his own spell and removing him of his trousers those few years ago. The only students that did not give him trouble were the Slytherins.

Children. How he despised them.

“Ah, yes,” said Dumbledore. “Don’t forget that it hasn’t been too long since you have left the school as a mere student. It might take some getting used to.”

_Hardly_ , Severus mentally sneers before addressing the subject that bought him here. “Dominic Mulciber and his father have been apprehended, I hear.”

“Their arrests have been one of the few the past weeks,” Dumbledore sighed, “and there are more I’m afraid. What concerns me is the innocent children they will leave behind.”

“Victoria is not their own, as I have relayed to you,” Severus pointed out. “The Dark Lord merely put her under their care.”

“And what of Mrs. Mulciber? Is she going to keep her under her care after her husband and son’s master has vanished?”

Severus swallowed, still remembering the conversation he had with Mrs. Mulciber over the weekend. “She intends on giving her to the care of someone else. It’s clear that Mulciber senior had never told her the truth of her parentage. As if the Dark Lord had sworn him to secrecy.”

“Has she given you any idea who?”

“It appears that she might be sending her off to the care of Euphemia Rowle the coming week.”

The older wizard puts his fingers to his temples, as if he was thinking something over. “Now, Severus, I’m certain Mrs. Mulciber wouldn’t object if an old school friend of her son made the offer to take the child in instead.”

It might have been as if Dumbledore had placed an Confundus Charm on him. Severus shook his head. Was Dumbledore suggesting what he thought he was suggesting?

“Are you saying that I take in the child of the man who’s the reason why Lily’s son is without his parents?” Severus demanded. When his tone when he spoke about his experiences in teaching made it clear that he wouldn’t stand raising a child much less teach them? “When she has a mother that would be more than willing to take care of her?”

“When he returns, one of the things Voldemort is going to check up on is whether his child is in the same place as she was when he fell that night,” said Dumbledore. “He’d be displeased that she isn’t where he last placed her, but he’d be pleased that she was raised by one of his inner circle. It would be a step to remaining in his good graces for what we need in the future. After all, he had to have rated you highly to even consider sparing Lily at your request and for you to know this piece of information regarding Victoria. As for Edythe Black, it might not even be the safe for her to have Victoria in her custody for when he comes back.”

In spite of Dumbledore’s explanations, there were still some obstacles. First, it did not help matters any that her uncle enabled Potter, Black, and Pettigrew’s harassment of him back when they were in school. Second –

“You do realize, she might want an maternal figure in her life,” Severus pointed out. “Something I would not be able to provide. Not to mention this position of employment you saddled me with is going to complicate things as well.”

“Then I am certain that the Malfoys would have no trouble helping you raise her,” said Dumbledore. “Narcissa would most likely be more than happy to be of assistance, I’m certain.”

How was it that Dumbledore always found a way to address what appeared to be an obstacle? Preferably, Severus would rather have had the child be with her mother who had been revealed to be alive and well. However, as Dumbledore always had a way to find counter arguments when concerns were raised and if bringing up the Dark Lord’s only child would be an way to remain in his good graces when he returns…

“Very well, Albus,” drawled Severus. “I shall speak with Mrs. Mulciber on the matter this weekend.”

Even if it hadn’t been an done deal at the moment, already it was as if another burden had been placed on his shoulders.

Severus’ only hope was that he would not regret it in the long run.


	2. Chapter One

The generational families residing in the dreary, tumbledown Spinner’s End within the county of Cokeworth had found nothing unusual about the solitary existence of the residents in Number Ten. As their parents would tell them, Mr. and Mrs. Snape usually kept to themselves. So, naturally as would their now adult son and the young girl that they thought to be his daughter.

Therefore, none of the children in the neighborhood had hung outside of young Victoria Maxima Mulciber’s window to invite her to play a game of soccer with them. It wasn’t like she was home much anyway, as she was boarded off to stay at a friend of her guardian’s while he went abroad to Scotland to teach from the first day of September to the last day of June.

Within the residence of number Ten Spinner’s End, fumes wafted through the house as Victoria stirred the contents in her bubbling cauldron.

“Good,” instructed her guardian when she did the seventh stir, clockwise. Severus waves his wand over her cauldron before analyzing the contents. His gaze critical before turning back to her. “May you tell me what you did wrong, here?”

Victoria mentally goes over the instructions to brew this potion. “It seems I didn’t add the valerian sprigs,” she recognizes. “So, it’s an off shade to what it should be.”

He nods. “Exactly. Who knows what the outcome would be as opposed to putting the drinker in an temporary dreamless sleep?”

With an nod, Victoria answers, “I should try better next time.”

“We’ll be going over this potion during the group session at Malfoy Manor this Friday,” he drawls. “By then, you’ll reflect on your mistakes and do better that time around.”

She cleans up her utensils and stows away her now empty cauldron. Going up the creaking steps to her room to do an bit of reading before tea.

By appearances, it had to be his room back when he was an child. With the aged green banners of the silver serpent (which wasn’t fear, thank merlin) still adorning the walls, and that worn green and white scarf still tied around the chipped desk chair. Old books – old textbooks included – that had to have been collecting dust until she read them. His old books now grouped with the titles she was given.

As she herself was in Slytherin, there was no need to remove the décor. Rather, she had added some Holyhead Harpies décor that she had bought a year prior. Even if it had annoyed him.

Victoria plops on her bed after taking out one of the books that she had borrowed from Malfoy Manor. _Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimensy._ It was advanced beyond her level, but it was an magic she could learn. For Severus seemed as if he could read minds. No, Legilimency was the word that Mrs. Malfoy used when Victoria asked her a hypothetical question an few weeks ago if their kind can read minds. And it was more than reading minds, she was told.

Still, she didn’t want her guardian to know everything that was in her mind. She’d like some privacy.

Ironically, Severus had no reservations about reading about such an subject. In fact, he seemed impressed that she decided on reading such an subject for her age.

“How far are you in learning about Occlumency?” he had asked her at the beginning of tea.

“I’m halfway through the book,” was her answer. She puts down her cup of peppermint tea. “Containing one’s emotions. How does that work?”

“Say for example, you wear your heart on sleeve and let your emotions get the best of you,” he continues. “You are more vulnerable to external attacks compared to if you keep your emotions contained. Let’s say you’re angry. It’s best to compartmentalize it rather than let it get the best of you. Same with any amount of sadness. When you don’t allow your emotions to rule you, you deny the leverage any attacker can have on you.”

Don’t let her emotions rule her. Interesting. Though did it have an downside such as being empty of emotions. Because that’s not what she wanted to be.

“Discipline of your emotions shouldn’t equate to being void of them,” he continued, as if he literally read her mind. “Nor should it shut off any compassion. At your age, even if you could have an try at Occlumency, you might get better at it when you’re older.

Nor should it shut off any compassion. Those words relieved Victoria. That protecting her mind would render her appearing heartless.

* * *

“Ah, Edythe Black,” Lucius Malfoy greets silkily as the auror steps into the lift. “Day wasn’t too taxing, I hope?”

Edythe eyes the Head of the Department of Treasury and Economic Affairs critically. Concealing her disgust of his attempt at amiable small talk, as she answered, “Not terribly taxing, I believe. No new leads if there were any more remaining followers of You-Know-Who.”

_Oh, how wish you were one of the ones locked away in Azkaban_ , she thinks. _With all the slime you radiate_. _You technically Imperiused the Ministry with your claim of innocence._

“How…fortunate,” he drawled, gripping the snake-head of his walking stick tightly. Satisfied that she must have struck an nerve, she hid an smirk of satisfaction as the lift began to pull back for it’s ascent to the atrium. “How’s Andrew? It will be his first year in Hogwarts, if I am correct?”

_Stop pretending like you care_ , she thinks scathingly. “Yes, he’s very excited,” she answers. “He’s already has his mind set on Gryffindor as his house.”

_Just like his father_ , she thinks, even if it was excruciating to think about Sirius. Part of her didn’t want to believe it. That he wouldn’t betray his best friends. Then again, he was their Secret Keeper, so who else would have done it? Thinking about her husband was just as painful as thinking about that baby girl she was forced to part with.

“Likewise with Draco,” he had drawled. “Though for him, it’s Slytherin house he had been anticipating. Just like his family before him.”

For Augusta had been one of the few pointing out that Voldemort would be back, Edythe disturbingly wondered if Malfoy’s son was also going to follow his father’s footsteps in becoming an Death Eater. To be in servitude of a man who not only caused the deaths of many but who also…what he had done to her was worse than the Cruciatus Curse.

Was more depraved than it actually.

Their lift arrived at the atrium when she feels him slip something in her briefcase. “Until, next time,” he drawls. He gives her a cordial nod before making an beeline for the line of fireplaces to take him home.

Edythe stands still in her spot before exiting the lift. Only stopping to transfer the envelope to her cloak. She never knew why she still accepted these envelopes from Malfoy, for she knew he was cruelly dangling her daughter to her like a carrot.

Yet, it was an way to take an look at her. For keeping her distance would ensure her daughter’s safety.

* * *

Victoria was the first to wake up the next morning. Pouring herself a bowl of cereal as she listened Wizarding Wireless on one of the antique radios in the kitchen. The other one was what they used to listen to Muggle News, like the BBC. Though once in an while, she liked to listen to BBC Radio 3.

Victoria was nearly finished with her cereal when she hears an tapping on the window. An tawny owl was perched just outside the window; holding the mail in it’s beak. Leaving her plate at the table, she opens the window and retrieves the mail from the owl’s beak.

There was an letter to Severus from the headmaster, and her heart leapt with excitement as she noticed the Hogwarts letter from her. Even if she knew she was expecting it, Victoria still jumped in excitement.

_Ms. V. Mulciber_

_Second Bedroom_

_10 Spinner’s End_

_Cokeworth_

She placed the letter for her guardian on the kitchen table before ripping open the envelope. Reading over the contents. Reading the notice that first years would not be allowed to bring their own brooms, she wouldn’t be surprised if it elicited complaints from one Draco Malfoy.

For the owl was still there, she hastily wrote on an loose piece of parchment that she received her letter. Sending the owl on it’s way before finishing her breakfast. Scanning over the contents an second time when her guardian comes down.

Severus had only just put the tea kettle on the cooker before addressing the letter waiting for him on the table. He scans it an couple times with his dark eyes before putting it back in it’s envelope.

“I don’t suppose you’ll complain if you go over to the Malfoys tonight,” he says. “The headmaster is holding a meeting for members of faculty early tomorrow morning.”

His tone alone suggested that whatever Professor Dumbledore had written to him was urgent. “What is going on? Hopefully there’s nothing wrong.”

“As long as someone doesn’t bury their nose into it, nothing will go wrong,” he answers. His tone being enough to tell her not to ask about the matter. “Should there be a repeat of the incident as with the Cursed Vaults…it doesn’t help that Potter and Black spawn will be arriving at Hogwarts this year.”

Ah, yes, she was wondering when he was going to put mention of the Boy-Who-Lived in there. For someone who does not open up about their past, he was rather vocal about the troubles he had with James Potter back during their days at school. According to Severus, James Potter was an “arrogant toerag who flaunted his abilities on the Quidditch field. Always making it look like he had just gone flying to impress everyone. He and Black loved to cause trouble. Hexing students left and right for the fun of it. No doubt their sons will be the same way.”

Apparently, the notorious Sirius Black had a son with some auror before his exposure. That was according to what she heard from Mr. Malfoy. Victoria was certain that both boys would not be given peace their first days of school: the former for his alleged vanquishing of the Dark Lord and the latter for his father’s mass murder of thirteen people the day after.

It was quite pitiful, actually. Those boys were just her age (though she’d be turning eleven in October). She didn’t know who she was most sorry for: Harry Potter, who had not been present in wizarding society for the past years and thus most likely ignorant of the world he came from and his fame. Or the son of Sirius Black, whose father killed thirteen people in one go and would be judged for it.

Two hours have passed and by that time, she had side-apparated with him to their destination. “Now, first things first,” he drawls. “I believe purchasing your wand should be top priority.”

The wand. The most important part. One of the things that she was eager to buy out of the school list aside from her books and cauldron.

“Ah, yes, Severus,” said Ollivander an few moments after they entered. “Eleven- and three-quarter inches. Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Served you well, I hope.”

“It certainly has,” he drawls.

Ollivander regards her for a moment before breaking out of some reverie going to the back of the store. Going on about wand cores and their woods.

“Blackthorn and dragon heartstring.” He lifts off the lid of the first box. “Twelve inches. I believe Dominic Mulciber had one for the former.”

At Ollivander’s prompting, she gives the wand an wave. Nothing.

“Apparently, not,” says Ollivander before getting a second box. “Acacia wood and phoenix feather. Ten and a half inches. The trickiest wood I have ever dealt with. Now let’s see…”

Victoria took the wand. Feeling a warmth in her fingers as she waved it. A stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. “Excellent!” Ollivander claps his hands. “Not too many people acquire an acacia wood wand. Only those gifted will be able to wield the best of that wand’s power. Given the combination of the wood and the core, you might be exceeding people’s expectations one day.”

The last said with a wary undertone. Almost as if he was afraid what those things might be. If Ollivander had shown the same wariness on his face, he probably recovered himself due to the look of warning on Severus’ face.

“Don’t ask any questions,” were Severus’ words of warning to her when they left Ollivander’s. Though there was that edge of concern there. Almost as if the information was as bad as an bad case of Dragon Pox. Privately, Victoria thought it was best not to know. For that strange trip scared her a little.

As he decides to replenish his stock on certain potions ingredients, she goes into Madam Malkins’ to be fitted for her robes. She had just stepped on one of the stools to get fitted when an boy around her age with black wavy hair and grey eyes and an rumbustious smile trails behind one of the witches.

There was something familiar about him, but Victoria couldn’t place it.

“Hello,” he greets pleasantly as he gets up on the stool next to hers. “Hogwarts too?”

“Yes,” she answered. “Exciting, isn’t it? I just had gotten my wand. I have to get other things, but I can’t wait to get my books.”

“The part I’m waiting for is when we go into the school and get sorted into our houses.” At this, the boy’s smile falters slightly. “People will be expecting to see me sorted into Slytherin after everything that happened with my dad when I was an baby, but I want to go into Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart. That’s where my dad and uncle were.”

He said Slytherin as if it was some foul word. Like he might be cursed if he was ever sorted there. Also, he didn’t need to say his name to give Victoria an idea about his identity. After all, it was said that only one of the Dark Lord’s notorious followers was a Gryffindor alumnus.

Though, she wasn’t going to talk about it. Not now, anyway. Wanting to steer away from the subject of Hogwarts houses, she turned it to the things they’ll be learning.

“Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts is what I’m looking forward to,” she said. “My guardian has been teaching me about the two subjects for an few years now.”

She was careful to leave out the fact that said guardian was the Hogwarts Potions Master.

“Your guardian?” he asked.

She nodded shamefully. “My dad and brother both got hauled off to Azkaban,” she said. “Mummy had sent me to live with my brother’s school friend afterwards.”

“Mulciber!” he snaps his fingers, as if he remembered something. “That’s who you must be related to. That’s rotten luck, mate. Rotten luck.”

Before she had anything else to see, Madam Malkin dismisses her.

“See you at Hogwarts, then,” he says. “Oh, I’m Andrew.”

“My name’s Victoria,” she introduced likewise before leaving for the direction of the door.

As Severus was not one to dawdle, it did not take too long to get her books and the other things that she needed.

* * *

“Good afternoon, Vic,” Eridani Lestrange greeted as she stepped from one of the fireplaces in the atrium of Malfoy Manor.

“Good afternoon to you too, Eridani,” she replied. “How has your day been.”

“Aside from my cousin and my sister being annoying, it was rather good,” she said. She waves over towards the corridor. “Let’s go talk in my room. Alphard is in the library, studying for his O.W.Ls already.”

Victoria smiled as she followed Eridani. Aside from going to the library, she loved spending time with her. Loved talking about from Quidditch to how much an annoyance Cassiopeia and Draco were. To hear her infectious laughter.

Though if she told her friend that she liked her, it would make things awkward between them. Eridani probably wouldn’t like it.

“Did you get your letter yet?” Eridani asked her when they entered her chambers; hazel eyes gleaming. “Draco is still going on about how first years are not allowed to bring their brooms and the unfairness of it all. Or so he says.”

Why wasn’t she surprised? “Yes,” she said. “I already went with Severus to get my wand and books and stuff.”

“Aunt Cissy wants us to get our supplies first thing tomorrow after breakfast,” said Eridani. “Uncle Lucius wants me to use my father’s wand, but I’d rather have my own. Alphard doesn’t want to touch it either and I can’t blame him.”

Victoria had found it weird that Mr. Malfoy wanted his one of his nieces to use their father’s wand. For being incarcerated wasn’t the same as being dead. And she could see the discomfort when Eridani made mention of it. For that wand was also the one that resulted in the incapacity of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Perhaps it was one of those pure-blood things where wands were passed down. Still, it was weird.

“Looks like I might go with you,” she says. “Severus has to go to a meeting at the school early in the morning. The headmaster says it’s urgent.”

Even before Eridani could ask what it could be, one of the doors open.

“You can knock, right?” Eridani demanded, her silver hair turning a fiery red as she regarded her older sister.

“Aunt Cissy says that dinner is about to start, you toerag,” said Cassiopeia, twirling a strand of her dark curly hair. “You need to work on that attitude, Eridani.”

“My attitude is perfectly fine, thank you very much,” said Eridani, rising from the bed. Scowling at her sister on the way out. Whose heavy-lidded dark eyes had found hers as well.

“Why, my my, the Potions Master’s apprentice has come to stay, I see,” says Cassiopeia resentfully.

“He has important business at the school early tomorrow morning,” she tells her, giving her an scowl just as resentful. “I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow night, I promise.”

“You’ll be in it during term, though,” Cassiopeia mutters as Victoria walks past her to the dining room. It wasn’t dinner at Malfoy Manor without Draco Malfoy complaining about something that he didn’t like. As Eridani said –

“It’s unfair that first years can’t bring their own racing rooms,” Draco complained as he moved around his green beans. “Why do we have to suffer because the headmaster doesn’t want to leave out his precious muggle-borns?”

“Maybe it’s directed at show-offs like you,” Victoria retorted. “Besides, I’ve seen you fly. You’re not as good as you make yourself out to be.”

Eridani chuckled as Draco’s pale face had turned pink. Alphard had merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“I mean, Draco has an point,” said Cassiopeia. “We have been playing modified versions of Quidditch even before we got our letters. Compared to a certain group of people.”

“Says the one who never has been near an broomstick,” Victoria pointed out.

“Why you, little up –”

“Now, lets keep things civil, shall we?” drawled Mr. Malfoy, eyeing the younger occupants of the table with critical grey eyes. Draco merely scowls at his plate.

“So, Uncle Lucius,” Alphard began, “what you were saying about the going ons in the Ministry before Draco began talking?”

And so the banter was replaced with Mr. Malfoy’s description of some of the things that had happened at his work that he deemed important (“That Muggle-loving fool drafted an bill,” he said on one occasion. “Let’s hope that Fudge is competent enough to not give it the light of day”). Of course, there would be things he would leave out.

Either he didn’t think they were important enough or that he would share them with Mrs. Malfoy when they were out of earshot of Victoria and the other children here.

After dessert, Victoria decides to go the two-story library located within the manor. Seeing if there were titles on things that she was rather curious about. It would be odd for them to not have things on Nonverbal magic and wandless magic.

She could use it should she be out of reach of her wand.

* * *

With their son, nieces, nephew, and young Victoria dispersed following dinner, Narcissa and her husband retreated to the eastern drawing room for a quiet rest of the evening. The latter having summoned Dobby to bring them glasses of elf made wine.

“It’s still impossible to believe that Draco, Eridani, and Victoria will begin their first year in an month,” said Narcissa. “It only seems like yesterday that Alphard had just gotten his letter.”

“Ah, yes the years do go by fast,” Lucius muses, setting aside his heirloom walking stick that had concealed his wand. “It won’t be long until they reach adulthood. Would it be something if he were to return by the time that Victoria has reached seventeen, and by then she’d be quite an powerful witch. With the rate she is going.”

The mention of the Dark Lord’s daughter and Severus’ ward reminded her of some of the information he had held back during dinner. “Did you see her again at work?” she had asked.

“In fact, I have,” Lucius drawled. “Crossed paths with her actually.”

Narcissa had bit her lip. The Dark Lord was rather furious when he learned that Edythe had escaped from her cell hours later. That he fed Greyback an decoy. Her estranged cousin’s wife had gone into hiding up until 1982, a year after the Dark Lord’s fall. His disappearance emboldening her to take up an job in the auror department.

The one guarding her cell had taken the fall for the incident. Narcissa had been meticulous to make sure that no one would know the truth about what happened. That Edythe would not even remember parts of it.

“You’re still not giving her information about Toria, are you?” Narcissa asked her husband.

“As long as Mrs. Black is not taking drastic measures to see her,” Lucius justified. “I don’t see her jeopardizing the life of her only son simply to focus on her eldest. She knows the stakes, as she has never made contact with her.”

“Yet,” Narcissa pointed out, casting her husband an steely glance. “Andrew and Victoria are going to be in the same year. If the half-breed’s sister isn’t going to make the move, one of them would. And you wouldn’t help matters any with you dangling Victoria to her like a carrot.”

Lucius pales under his wife’s gaze. Swallowing hard.

“Being in different houses won’t stop them from realizing that there is something familiar about each other,” Narcissa pointed out further. “As brilliant minded that Victoria is, you wouldn’t think she do some digging? It’s bad enough that she feels probably herself to be illegitimate due to Lucretia sending her to the care of Severus after Gaius and Dominic’s incarceration.”

An silence hangs in the drawing room as Narcissa watches her husband regard her. “Very well, I’ll stop sending Edythe Black updates if it is an cause of concern,” he said. “However, I doubt Victoria will be so daft to seek out information from unsavory characters such as the half-breed Remus Lupin.”

Unbeknownst to them, the subject of their conversation had been standing outside of the drawing room doors.

* * *

Victoria withdrew her hand at the doorknob. That copy of _A Beginner’s How-To for Nonverbal Incantations_ under her arm. Her questions on the subject evaporated by the content of their conversation. 

It was one thing to think that she was the product of an affair. Mummy sending her to live with Severus after her father and brother’s incarceration was indicative of that.

It was another thing to hear it altogether. To have it confirmed indirectly to her.

With a sigh, Victoria shuffled away. She knew there was something familiar about one Andrew Black when she saw him in Madam Malkins’. However, all the pureblood families intermarried, so of course they would all be related.

Still, there was a possibility that the two would not be so distantly related.

**Author's Note:**

> As Dumbledore used the Blood Wards to justify sending Harry to live with his abusive relatives, it wouldn’t be totally out of character of him to keep a child from her mother and send said child to live under the care of his double agent in order for that double agent to remain in Voldemort’s good graces when he came back.


End file.
